


Imposible

by Remcifer



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: Fue él mismo quién le citó al otro lado de la isla, creyó que si algo sucedía entre los dos Kori y Roy estarían a salvo, ni siquiera se enterarían de su visita a menos que lo lanzara unos cuantos metros sobre el aire, pero si la kriptonita verde podía ponerlo como un enorme bebé babeante entonces la kriptonita rosa debía tener algún efecto similar, ¿no?





	Imposible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado antes en Wattpad y Amor-yaoi bajo los seudónimos de Anaxkolasi y Nero Sparda. Ambas son mis cuentas
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y Dc cómics, su uso aquí es sin fines lucrativos

Hace días, cuando encontró la pequeña piedra color rosa brillante, habría dicho que ni en sus sueños más húmedos y retorcidos, después de haberse caído de cabeza entre las piedras o emborrachado hasta perder el sentido, se encontraría ante semejante patética situación.  
Si algo tenían en común Batman y él, que admitiese abiertamente, era su desconfianza por el alíen de pantimedias azules.  
Siendo sinceros, cuando encontró y robó la pequeña pieza esperaba que fuese un arma mucho más definitiva, algo nuclear por cómo se referían a ella entre los traficantes, incluso pensó que sería kriptonita pura, verde, algo muy útil si ese tipo volvía a aparecerse ante su puerta. Sin embargo se encontró con algo apenas más grande que la uña del meñique y cuyo brillo era lo único sobrenatural.  
Lo meditó, lo meditó muchas noches tras los arduos entrenamientos o entre misiones, contemplándola escéptico de que algo así, tan pequeño, pudiese causar tanto daño.  
Además no había ningún registro sobre sus efectos en la base de datos que Bruce guardaba y ese hombre era un completo obsesivo, debía haber al menos informes, detalles.  
Tampoco es como si se llevasen tan bien para ir a preguntarle.  
Debió hacerlo. Debió tomar un maldito avión y ofrecer la piedra rosa al murciélago cual ofrenda de paz, quizás al mismo kriptoniano, pero la curiosidad le pudo, la maravillosa curiosidad que hace avanzar la ciencia y condenó a Pandora cuando esta abrió su pequeña cajita misteriosa.  
Jason abrió una caja también, sí, dentro no se encontraban los males del mundo ni atrapó la esperanza, sólo liberó un mal personal, algo mucho más íntimo, mucho más atemorizante que le dejaría insomne noches enteras.

Fue él mismo quién le citó al otro lado de la isla, creyó que si algo sucedía entre los dos Kori y Roy estarían a salvo, ni siquiera se enterarían de su visita a menos que lo lanzara unos cuantos metros sobre el aire, pero si la kriptonita verde podía ponerlo como un enorme bebé babeante entonces la kriptonita rosa debía tener algún efecto similar, ¿no?  
Oh, Jason, con su curiosidad casi infantil, él, quien no se dejaba guiar más que por impulsos violentos y homicidas, quien debió usar balas para detenerle y no sólo ir a abrirle la pequeña cajita que contenía su peor pesadilla.  
Pandora, debía llamarse Pandora moderna. 

—Aahg…maldita sea…quítate de encima…idiota…— Empujaba sin éxito, no esperaba lograr nada tampoco, era como intentar apartar una pared sólo soplándole. —Superman…joder…imbécil…  
Sentía la manera insinuante en que sus labios se movían, expertos, sobre su lóbulo y después bajando en un camino húmedo por la nuca expuesta, dejándole mordidas que seguramente durarían varias semanas. No sólo era la boca tortuosa y caliente, sino también el restregar descarado de una dura y enorme erección contra sus glúteos aún enfundados en sus pantalones, pese a que sospechaba no estaría protegido durante mucho tiempo.  
Intentaba estirarse lo más posible para alcanzar la estúpida piedra y meterla en su estúpida caja, con eso acabaría, cortaría el efecto y Superman no se comportaría como una maldita chica hormonal que necesita follar sí o sí.  
— ¡Serás cabrón!  
El superhéroe había colado hábilmente una mano para atrapar su propio miembro ligeramente despierto por el constante estímulo de otro cuerpo caliente, sensual y ondulante, apresándolo contra la arena suave que se le pegaba al traje y a la poca piel expuesta. No debería sentir estremecimientos placenteros ni gemir de forma ahogada cada que el mayor simulaba embestidas. Por el contrario, el asco debía ser su única verdad presente, incluso algunos sanos pensamientos de venganza.  
Pero no, sus caderas se movían como si tuviesen vida propia, embistiendo la mano amplia del alienígena y al mismo tiempo ocasionando sin querer un roce con la entrepierna de este. Le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera suceder más adelante, sobre todo porque Superman no había tenido dificultades al romperle la parte superior del traje y comenzar a besar su espalda desnuda, tampoco le dificultó empezar a bajarle los pantalones, tan despacio que Jason sentía cada centímetro, cada pequeño tramo que quedaba expuesto para deleite del mayor.  
—Basta, está mal y lo sabes...no podemos follar, somos hombres idiota...o yo lo soy...  
No tenía caso discutir, había discutido mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta en un hambriento beso inicial, discutió cuando la cajita salió volando de sus manos hasta un par de metros adelante, se quejó y maldijo en bastantes idiomas cuando su cadera fue levantada y él acabó en cuatro sobre la arena, siendo movido como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. Eso hería su orgullo, seguramente no sería tanto comparado con que le estaba esperando.  
—Woow...momento, no hablas en serio ¿verdad?  
Jason fue girado sobre su espalda, ya completamente desnudo, expuesto y vulnerable. Era turno de Superman para exhibirse.  
No lo decepcionó.  
Al menos no habría decepcionado al género femenino, pues era sensualidad llena de músculos; tersa piel que no podía ser atravesada ni con balas, abdominales perfectamente esculpidos y una erección que desafiaba cualquier otra del género humano.  
Por instinto Jason cerró las piernas e intentó arrastrarse lejos, gateando cuando fue nuevamente jalado por el tobillo y acomodado en su vieja posición frente al superhéroe.  
— ¿Sabes? Me gustaba más cuando querías meterme en una celda, aún puedes hacerlo, vamos a prisión, quiero la prisión.  
Pero Superman le estaba ignorando adrede, sus labios ocupados en marcar todo el torso del forajido, llenándolo de mordiscos y causándole gemidos que prefería reprimir mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar, sólo observando, con sus ojos agrandándose al percibir que esa misma boca rosa se envolvía alrededor de su semierección y la devoraba por completo.  
Arqueo la espalda, enterrando sus dedos sin cuidado alguno en los revueltos cabellos negros del alíen.  
Sentía que tocaba el cielo.  
Superman lo tomaba completo entre succiones acompasadas, chupaba sin tregua como si quisiera tragárselo allí mismo. Esas amplias y maravillosas manos no ayudaban, le estremecían aún más cuando se paseaban por sus muslos desnudos o masajeaban sus nalgas cubiertas con fina arena, incluso el muy maldito se propuso jugar con sus testículos, apretándolos sólo lo suficiente para darle placer y luego liberándolo.  
Jason tembló cuando el viento tibio acaricio la húmeda erección que se erigía entre sus piernas como un monumento a la culpa.  
Era una violación y él estaba excitado, muy caliente por culpa del espécimen que gateaba sobre su cuerpo y tomaba ambos falos para estimularlos en roces constantes.  
Ese mismo superhéroe que no le voltearía ni a ver en situaciones normales, que jamás lo miraría con tanto deseo como en ese momento.  
Y Jason pensó que tal vez no era tan malo, tendría con qué humillar al grandioso y siempre recto Superman, un desliz, el más pecaminoso desliz.  
Entonces le besó, enredando sus dedos en el ondulado cabello y su lengua con la ajena, iniciando una pequeña batalla campal entre ambas bocas, la saliva se mezclaba, la del alíen dulce con cierto sabor amargo seguramente por haberle hecho sexo oral minutos antes.  
No estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar con eso, se sentía bajo, como una prostituta barata, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras su orgullo era golpeado, también gozaba de cierto control, cierto curioso poder sobre el hombre de acero que ahogó un gruñido cuando él se apartó.  
—Mira...no sé si aún estés allí dentro Sup, pero esto es una locura...tú no me deseas, es cosa de la kriptonita, ¿me dejas cerrar la caja?  
Señaló esa pequeña pieza que aún brillaba sobre la arena junto a su diminuta caja. Superman también la observó antes de sonreírle.  
—No, me gusta follar contigo, quiero follarte Jason Todd.  
La ronca voz le hizo temblar, captando que estaba perdido y si quería detener tal locura debía esforzarse mucho más.  
Superman volvió al ataque, no había tregua, era un conquistador que lo estaba sometiendo con placer. Había bajado por su pecho desnudo y agitado, jugando entre los dientes sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, chupando, lamiendo antes de bajar por los abdominales que igualmente atendió goloso, parecía estar degustando su dulce predilecto, y ni decir cuando nuevamente le tuvo entre sus labios, jugando el glande, volviendo a empujarlo hasta que golpeó su garganta y Jason terminó hecho gelatina contra la revuelta arena que no le servía para aferrarse con ambas manos.  
Ya no había pensamientos coherentes, sólo el más bajo instinto buscando satisfacerse.  
Superman comenzó un vaivén casi violento, apretándolo contra el paladar cada vez más rápido, estrujando entre sus dedos los testículos que pronto terminaron contrayéndose, cuando Jay eyaculó con un gemido, llenando la boca ajena de caliente esperma que el alíen tragó sin vergüenza alguna antes de bajar sus atenciones un poco más, hasta enterrar los labios entre los redondos glúteos de Red Hood.  
No podía creerse que estuviese permitiendo tal cosa, para empezar incluso si forcejeara no podría detener al hombre de acero, y tan deshecho como se encontraba en ese momento, con las piernas temblorosas, el cabello vuelto una maraña irregular, los labios enrojecidos por los mordiscos que no lograron reprimir sus gemidos, sólo amortiguarlos ligeramente, pues sus condiciones no mejoraban la situación en absoluto. Claro que, a veces incluso le tironeaba del cabello, causando nula respuesta.  
—Basta…Sup…Clark Kent…esto es demasiado…  
Sí, se sabía su nombre completo y hasta el oficio que desempeñaba, pero terco como era se negaba a reconocer cualquier humanidad en él, aunque fingiese todo el tiempo, aunque a veces se comportase más humano que todos ellos…seguía siendo el hijo de Krypton, no de la tierra.  
—Basta…  
No tenía fuerzas, sólo emitía jadeos, algunos gruñidos roncos cuando un par de traviesos dedos acompañados por una habilidosa lengua se colaron en cierta privada cavidad que envió descargas placenteras y le hizo removerse, intentando apartarse o acercarse, no estaba del todo seguro.  
Superman lo estaba lubricando y ensanchando al mismo tiempo, aun así, desde su perspectiva bajo el musculoso cuerpo del mayor, dudaba que esa cosa pudiera introducirse en él, ni siquiera la punta, lo destrozaría nada más intentarlo o en el mejor de los casos, que dudaba fuera mejor, estaría sin poder caminar durante varias semanas.  
—Eso dolerá…Superman violando forajidos…ya quiero verlo en las noticias…  
Ciertamente no deseaba prensa en eso, no quería que nadie se enterase del enorme error cometido por él, ni Batman, ni sus hermanos Robin, ni Roy, ni siquiera deseaba recordarlo por la mañana.  
Clark gateó nuevamente sobre Jay, se frotaba descarado contra su amante, piel en fricción con piel hasta causar un incendio de emociones y deseos insatisfechos.  
Sintió la gruesa erección abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos expuestos, tanteando el terreno antes de ir hundiéndose en él, al principio despacio, guiado por las muecas de dolor que dejaba entrever, pero poco a poco fue cobrando ritmo debido a la impaciencia del mayor, cuyo placer era notorio.  
El presemen al menos le servía como lubricante al igual que la previa saliva usada con sus dedos.  
Jay se sentía lleno, demasiado forzado, su carne era ensanchada, moldeada por algo que resultaba duro como el metal y suave como el terciopelo, sin embargo cuando le tuvo por completo en su interior no quiso que se moviera, ni apartarse servía, instintivamente le rodeó, abrazándole, apretándolo entre los muslos antes de enterrar el rostro en la curva de su cuello para aspirar.  
Le embriagaba.  
Su aroma a café y mar parecía mucho más atrayente que las caras colonias y sensuales perfumes femeninos a los cuales se acostumbraba.  
Jason se dejó llevar. Al principio del vaivén no pudo controlar las lágrimas causadas por el dolor ni tampoco las muecas o quejidos que vergonzosos escapaban de sus labios mordidos y maltratados, sin embargo conforme el tiempo pasaba, conforme él se iba acostumbrando, sintió el placer llegar en oleadas, someterlo y casi romperlo. Superman lograba frotar ese punto de placer que le dejaba tembloroso mirando estrellas, pidiendo más incluso sin saber si lo hacía.  
Pronto ya no eran dos enemigos mortales teniendo un encuentro inesperado e imposible sobre la arena, sino dos amantes ansiosos por probar los límites del otro, de conocer cada centímetro de piel ajeno y descubrir el amor y lujuria en todos sus matices.  
Fue Jason quien se corrió primero tras un par de embates, era imposible no hacerlo con el mar de emociones y nuevas sensaciones, su segundo orgasmo le dejó sin energía. Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico, a las exigencias más allá de lo común, pero yacer con el hombre de acero parecía una actividad recomendada para pocos.  
Superman también acabó, tras bruscos embates que sin embargo resultaron poco dolorosos para el menor. Jason sabía bien que podría romperle algunos huesos o dejarle marcas bastante malas, sin embargo ese alíen se controlaba incluso en estado de descontrol total. Lo cuidaba y le procuraba placer.  
Golpeó su próstata hasta hacerle correrse, ni siquiera necesitó masturbarlo pues Jay tenía una dura erección nuevamente erguida debido al placer, al calor, a las buenas atenciones que le daba. Y pareció como si su propio interior intentase recompensarlo por ello, pues las paredes de su cavidad anal se contrajeron en torno al falo del superhombre, exprimiendo cada gota de semen caliente.  
—…Sup…  
Deseaba reclamarle, hacerle algún comentario listillo sobre esa situación compartida, soportando el considerable peso de un alienígena sobre su agotado cuerpo, sin embargo no salían más que jadeos.  
— ¿Puedes…darme…la piedra ahora…?  
Eso era malo, Superman estaba lamiendo perezosamente su cuello, dejando marcas visibles y pareciendo recalcar las que ya se empezaban a notar.  
Jason volvió a estirarse, empujándolo sin cuidado pese a no tener mucha energía, ocasionándole un ligero sonido de descontento cuando finalmente pudo hacerse con la pequeña caja y su peligroso contenido. No tardó demasiado en cerrarla, aprovechando el letargo post-coital del Superman.  
Mejor que llegase pronto la culpa, así podría dormirse durante los siguientes mil años…


End file.
